Elrond's Predicament
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Elrond breaks the rules of Lothlorien and must submit a punishment chosen by Celeborn. Story contains spanking, slash, and het sexual contact. Pretty AU or Early Era when Elrond was young.


Author: Isawien_Greenleaf  
Series: Elrond's Sex Stories #1  
Email: Isawien_  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Spanking, Slash, Het  
Characters: Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Elrond breaks the rules of Lothlorien and must submit a punishment chosen by Celeborn. 

Elrond could feel soft silver tears falling from his gray-blue eyes as he looked at Celeborn with an almost pleading look. Surely they would not punish him for bathing within a spring even if it had been forbidden. He had said that he would take whatever punishment they had chosen but this was one that only a child should receive. He whimpered as the blond lord of Lothlorien walked towards him unbuckling his long black weapons belt but it seemed he was not to just receive the belt but also a paddle. He struggled against the guards as they held his arms until he had stopped struggling. He sighed and almost whimpered like a little elfling that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and black pants that hugged his bottom but they would not be on for long. He lowered his gaze to the ground as he was released and bit his lower lip. He was an elven warrior and he was going to do this since his honor demanded that he bend over the smooth gray rock and get what he deserved.

Celeborn walked around the young elf with his belt whacking against his hand as he circled the boy. His long delicate fingers played with his long dark hair and his blue eyes shone with pity for Elrond but it had to be done. "Elrond. Do you know why you have been called to this spot?"

"To receive punishment my lord." Elrond replied with a lump in his throat as he dared to look up into Celeborn's blue eyes.

"And what have you done to receive it?" The lord asked with almost a tone of pity in his voice but he also knew he was going to enjoy this a bit. He walked to his silver chair as he then gazed at his wife as she twirled a smooth wooden paddle that had last been on used on their daughter but that was centuries ago. Now it was to be used on this young dark-hair Noldor warrior.

"Because I defiled a sacred pool. Please my lord and lady. I will take whatever punishment you give me but I asked for something different. I am not a child and do not feel that I should receive such a punishment as this."

"We will decide on your punishment Elrond. Now do not make this harder upon yourself and take off your pants now so that we can get this over with."

Elrond sighed and with shaky hands, he began to unbuckle his belt and then let the black fabric of his pants slide down. He flushed with embarrassment, as he stood naked from the waist down in front of his fiance's parents. He stepped out of the pants and placed them on a nearby rock. He clasped his hands in front of his privates to hide them from the gaze of the lady. He then gulped and walked towards the large rock before bending himself over the smooth gray surface. Celeborn was right about one thing, he really wanted to get this over with and he flushed at the thought of how erotic a view he must be presenting with his buttocks up turned in the cool Lorien air waiting to be turned pink.

Galadriel stood up and walked up behind Elrond raising the paddle up before she brought her hand back. She brought the wooden surface down hard on the bare buttocks with a hard whack causing the young lord to grunt in pain. She continued to whack him hard as the skin started to turn to a slight pink with each strike of the paddle. She was not being gentle since this was a punishment for breaking their laws so this was not to be a gentle spanking. She continued to paddle the young elf as he continued to squirm from the pain. She could hear him give off a soft whimper, as his skin became red hot from the pain. She gave one last hard smack before she finished and walked back to her throne to continue to watch his punishment. She smiled gently at her husband as he got up and slowly walked towards the upturned glowing hot buttocks of the Pedrehel.

Celeborn placed the belt next to Elrond's head so he could see it before he brought he hand back. "Count Elrond. If you don't then I will restart .you understand?"

"Y .yes my lord." Elrond said dreading what was to come since his buttocks already hurt so much and at this rate he was not going to be able to sit comfortably for days. He shut his eyes dreading the first smack and when it came, he gave out a teary-eyed gasp before he managed to count with a shaky voice. He was quietly sobbing and squirming as he finally got to the count of ten but as he saw the leather belt being picked up he hid his face in his arms knowing the worst was yet to come. "My lord please I beg of you! Do not use your belt upon me. It already hurts to much and I will not do it again!"

Celeborn ignored the pleas as he swung the folded belt upon the vulnerable buttocks leaving a thick white welt on the skin and bring out a loud cry from Elrond. The belt continued to make welts upon his buttocks but the final two strokes hit to the upper thigh before Celeborn stopped panting from the effort. "Spread your legs Elrond." He said looking at the temptation before him and his eyes suddenly blazed with lust as he soon realized that his privates had gotten hard. "Further apart." He urged after the young elf had spread his legs far apart. He groaned as he dropped the belt and began to caress the red enflamed butt before him. "Spread yourself open for me." He whispered huskily as he moved himself forward to nibble on the dark-haired elf's ear invoking a soft moan of lust. He gasped as the blood rushed to his groin as the sight of the small hole after the young warrior did as he was told

"Wider." He breathed out as he walked back to his throne to grab a small vial of oil from the warm seat. He grinned at his wife and he saw her lust in the blue orbs of her eyes. He moaned as the boy opened his butt cheeks wider causing the hole to gape open. The dark entrance looked like a deep hot cavern that was just waiting to be filled.

Elrond turned his head in confusion as he held himself open to the lord. "My lord? I thought I was supposed to just be punished."

"Hmm what makes you think that you aren't being punished?" Celeborn asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He slowly approached and opened the vial as the smell of sandalwood drifted through the air. He then dipped a finger into the oil before he kneeled down in front of the waiting buttocks in front of him and circled the muscled entrance before slipping a finger into the virgin hole. Gods! Elrond was tight as his muscles clutched his finger. He slowly began to slide the finger in and out of the gaping hole making Elrond moan and buck against the rock as he rubbed his erection against the cold surface. Celeborn the added two more fingers and heard the young elf wince and hiss in pain before he found the sweet spot making him cry out and begin to beg to be taken. Celeborn grinned and took his fingers out of the young lord's waiting behind. "O…..On all fours." He commanded as Galadriel stood up and unbuttoned his black pants after removing his robe and was stroking his hard length as Elrond did as he was commanded.

When he was fully coated, Celeborn walked up behind Elrond, who was shaking slightly. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

"No my lord." Elrond answered and it was obvious that he was a bit frightened by this but before he could protest, he felt a soft wet mouth slide along his length as Galadriel climbed underneath the body and licked his skin to distract him. He could hear the slurping noises she made as she continued to suck him off causing him to groan out loud. Gods it felt so good! He had been so distracted that he was completely caught off guard when he felt the thick flesh start to push past the muscled barrier of his anus. He yelped out as he felt the searing pain in his backside as the lord pushed into him slowly. His cries of pain soon turned to moans of pure pleasure at the twin assault on his body and not before long it was too much for him as he cried out shooting his seed into Galadriel's waiting mouth. His body quivered as his orgasm slowly subsided but he cried out again as Celeborn gripped onto his hips slamming his buttocks hard against the other elf's groin. He moaned when Celeborn shoot his seed into him before Galadriel moved from under him and cradled Elrond in her arms after the three sweaty elves finished their sexual game. Celeborn sighed and lay down on the other side of Elrond, as they soon feel asleep as the Lorien moon shone over them. Elrond sighed in pleasure and hoped that every visit to Lothlorien would be this eventful.

THE END


End file.
